Gone Awry
by ArtisticIntellect
Summary: Naruto finds an unexpected friend in the woods, but you can't say it's unwanted. [pwp, Sasunaru, lemon, yaoi, Oneshot]


The night drew nigh as deep orange colors glazed over the sky above the Konoha forest. It was a long night for the two-man team, and it would only prove to become longer. Sakura sighed, leaning on a tree and reaching for her backpack to retrieve a bottle of water.

"Naruto! We've been looking for days. Trust me, that little boy isn't going to be found at night. He probably went back home anyways, they always do in these D rank missions." She brushed her hand through her pink locks, and turned towards Naruto's shadow and snapped at him, "NARUTO. Are you even listening to me?" she became frustrated and walked towards the boy. "I know, you're probably thinking about Sasuke-kun, but we have to get over him. We're gone, and it's no use crying about it now.." It had been over a year since his disappearance, Sakura had learned to move on, as she had become Naruto's protector. The shadow enveloped to be a replacement jutsu, as she instantly became nervous. Something was wrong.

Meanwhile, two hands gracefully snatched the loud jumpsuit and pulled the boy into a concealed shed, originally used as a hiding place for Orochimaru's invading nin. Screaming, Naruto felt as two soft hands covered his lips, and gently made a hushing noise. In a kicking frenzy, Naruto resisted as he was tossed onto the floor of a rusty cabin, with a décor that consisted of cobwebs as this place hadn't been used in years. Out of the shadows stepped a figure he recognized as his lost friend from, what seemed to be, so long ago.

"_S-sasuke_…" Out of breath from surprise, and a mix of aggravation, Naruto forgot what the boy had done to him in the past as tears welled up in his eyes, he lost himself in the moment and leaped into the air to greet Sasuke with open arms, "S-SASUKE!" Clearly not pleased, the boy placed his fingers on Naruto's forehead as his brother had done to him before, and flicked him lightly, but hard enough to cause Naruto to fall back in shock.

"**_Fag._**" His low monotone voice seemed to be a turn-on to the golden-boy, but he would never admit it. Homosexuality was looked down upon, and he also loved Sakura-san too much to ever crush her by his adoration for Sasuke. Remembering what Sasuke had just done, Naruto became startled and attempted to stand up, but only stumbled down again,

"_What was that for!_ Why did you leave the village!" Naruto questioned, but it seemed to be more of a demand.

"_Baka._" Sasuke harshly scolded the boy, kicking him onto his side, breaking a rib in the process. His strength seemed to have no boundaries.

"S-s..sasuke.." Naruto's eyes flickered, as he noticed Sasuke's new garbs, similar to Orochimaru's.

"Thanks to you, I was able to test how strong I could become. Apparently you are good for something, _scaredy-cat_." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the boy, as he pondered what he was to do with the boy.

"**_SASUKE!_** _You're my..best friend…remember! We're the same! Why can't you just come back to Konoha!_" Naruto's voice continuously cracked from his mix of emotions he was feeling.

"**EROSEI!"** Sasuke shrieked, pouncing on the boy and tearing into his mouth quickly, like a child opening a Christmas present. His tongue and Naruto's tongue played a game of deception, moving back and forward, exploring the ends of each other's mouths. Naruto's hands rised, trying to get a hold of the awkward situation, but instead he merely held onto the soft flesh of his lover's cheeks. Sasuke slapped away Naruto's rough hands, and could feel the bulge in Naruto's pants growing alike his own. Tearing off the blonde's jacket with his bare hands, he began caressing his nipples, suckling on one of them, then glaring back into Naruto's fearful eyes.

"You like that?" He playfully said, his husky voice full of lust.

He toyed with the other nipple, and felt it turn pebble-hard. Naruto began sweating profusely, anxious to relieve his member.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with bestial lust. Trailing his tongue down the kyuubi's collarbone, the already aroused Sasuke was feeling the heat between Naruto's legs.

"Submissive, are we…" redundantly questioned the Uchiha, pinning the blonde down by his arms. Sasuke had always been the stronger one, especially when he wanted something- he'd be sure to get it. Skillfully, the dark haired boy unbuttoned the groaning uke's pants, and heard a soft sigh escape as his slender hands made their way ever downward. They kept themselves separated from each other using his thighs as a barrier. Naruto moaned as the hands slid up and down his sensitive upper limbs. His breathe caught itself as a finger actually made it to the nest of golden curls. Lightly caressing his member, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto and smirked ever-so-slightly. He released his hand from Naruto's cock, and heard the boy moan, begging for more. Walking to the other side of the room, Sasuke undressed himself- Naruto's eyes trailing every inch of his well-toned body. Sasuke's enlarged member was breathtaking, as Naruto worried what he was going to do with it. He prodded Naruto's head at the tip of his penis and demanded that Naruto sucked. Forcing Naruto's mouth onto his member, he bit his lip and groaned slightly, not wanting people to hear the sound of his voice. Sasuke began gyrating his hips to the movement of Naruto's head, and he reached downward to help Naruto out, for once. He rubbed erection, and fastened his pace as he felt his body wash over with a wonderful sensation of an orgasm. He arched his back, and came in the Kyuubi-boy's throat. Naruto swallowed willingly, and Sasuke walked over to clean himself off, and get changed again. Naruto began feeling himself, as to aid himself in receiving the pleasure of an orgasm as well. Sasuke left him empty-handed. Appearing behind him, a husky voice that rumbled in the darkness spoke again, "Let me help you with that.." Sasuke had been behind Naruto the minute he got changed, as he gripped Naruto's cock, he began rubbing the shaft up and down at a quickening pace. Naruto came all over the cabin floor.

"Lick it up, dope." Naruto scowled at Sasuke, but instead the boy received a kick to the head- forcing him to lap up his own cum on the floor.

"Good pet." Sasuke almost smiled, he calmly walked to retrieve Naruto's clothing. The blonde quickly re-dressed, and began to open his mouth as to question the Uchiha's reasoning, only to get a strike to the back of his neck as he passed out to the floor.


End file.
